living fast and die young
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Y al final del camino, nosotros. -sid&cassie, tony&michelle, jal&chris, sketch&maxxie, tony&effy-.


Los personajes no son míos, son de Bryan Elsley y Jamie Brittain; y de un canal británico (E4).

Para un concurso en un universo. "Relatos con banda sonora". Cada línea al principio es una frase de una canción. Para el que le interesa (en orden de viñeta):

-Starlight. 2. The Beatles-Hey Jude. 3. Coldplay-Fix you. 4. The Fray-Little House. -my inmortal.

* * *

><p>(<strong>&amp;<strong>)(cassie&sid)

.luz estelar, estaré persiguiendo una luz estelar, hasta el final de mi vida.

;

Sid no entiende cómo es que Cassie logra escapársele tan rápido. Así como que un día la tiene entre sus brazos, -la sonrisa chiquitica, el cabello en su nariz- y de repente se encuentra corriendo buscando su cabello amarillo por debajo de las piedras. Sid no entiende cómo es que todo es tan difícil.

Cómo es que ella duele tanto). Entonces se encuentra decidiendo que camisa colocarse –de igual manera, son ridículas-, pero luego cae en cuenta que le está haciendo con rencor barba a la fotografía de Cassie. Esa que se encuentra colgada en su cuarto. Esa Cassie que le mira siempre.

No es lo mismo. Esa Cassie no sonríe de grande como el universo. No tiene los pies soñadores. Ni sus "te amaré por siempre". Esa Cassie que es todo. Que es rubia, cálida, luz. La Cassie que siempre le dará tibieza. Sid no entiende como ella que es tan felicidad puede ser al mismo tiempo tan egoísta (Y cómo su presencia puede ser igual de dolorosa que su ausencia.

Pero realmente no importa. Él no quiere perder a nadie más. No como su papá perdió a su mamá. Ni como ella lo perdió a él. Ni cómo perdió a Chris. Así que corre buscándola, rápidolentorápido, el cabello al aire y un _Casssienomedejesnunca_adentro en los pulmones, tan profundo y tan puro que es imposible que Cassie con sus heridas abiertas logren destruirlo.

(**&**)(michelle&tony)

.Toma una canción triste y mejórala.

;

A Michelle le costó bastante aceptar que Tony la quería de una forma bastante dolorosa. Bastante egoísta. Aunque bueno, no es que hubiera mucha diferencia. Ella también lo era. Michelle giraba en torno a ella misma. Tony lo hacía con él. Pero de alguna manera lograban chocar y olvidarse por un momento de ellos mismos. Tony duraba más tiempo olvidándose de él, pero al final lograba decir _Michelle_. Ella sonreía y lloraba y los ojos verdes vidriosos llenos de rabia y amor por Tony.

Ella sonreía en el día (-así como _tengo el mejor novio del mundo, es h e r m o s o, y yo follo con él_, tú no) y hey Tone, ¿qué tal mi falda rosada? Tony miraba hacía el horizonte –hacía los pechos de aquella rubia, o a el tipo que robaron-, y escuchaba sin escuchar, así como dejándose amar, sin hacer nada, sólo respirando y sonriendo,

-creando  
>rompiendo-<p>

Pero Michelle no lo entendía. Y es que ella tan bonita, con sus ojos de gato –indiferentes egoístas odiosamentebellos- y sus piernas interminables, ignoraban que Tony sólo lograba pensar ella cuando la miraba a los ojos de felino.

(Antes de besarla, entre las embestidas, cuando le decía cosas bonitas e hirientes)

Pero de tanto mirarla la desgastó. Michelle se oxidó de tantas lágrimas, tantos vetealcuerno, tantas promesas incumplidas. Y ella sólo gritaba, gritaba un _sólodiloTonydilo_luchando con todas sus fuerzas para seguir creyendo que él sólo miraba el horizonte.

Él no la escuchó. O no quiso hacerlo. O su egocentrismo le dijo que podía ocuparse de ella después porque Chelle siempre va estar ahí para mí. Ella es una pintura que nunca se moverá de la pared.

(Se escurrió, entre las grietas, el agua del cemento, el rímel corrido y entre ella misma) Michelle, al final, no pudo con dos orbitas.  
>Y fue real(doloroso). Tanto que el azul de Tony sólo era vulgar. Y de Michelle sólo quedó un vago recuerdo de lo que fue, totalmente dañada.<p>

(Era cierto. Verdadero. Y Chelle se agarró en el último momento a esa ilusión que no era ilusión.

Tony sonreía pequeño. Y es como si volviera a tener cinco años. Vivaz, joven, inocente. A Michelle le gustó la expresión y las palabras que sonaron tan delgadas y bonitas.

Él lo dijo -Iloveyou-. Y Michelle la de ojos de gato se sintió un poquito más bonita. Más soñadora, grapando con esperanza esa unión que se había desgastado de tanto golpe y mentiras de azúcar.

(**&**)(jal&chris)

.Las lágrimas caen por tus mejillas, cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reemplazar.

;

Todo fue muy rápido.) Jal se esconde bajo las cobijas y a veces llora, otras sólo sonríe vaga como si visualizara la silueta de Chris allí. Coge fuerza y es que allí, escondida del mundo Chris todavía existe. O los bordes de su cuerpo se asoman en el vacío. Y a Jal le pican los ojos porque parece real, pero no lo es.

Y es tan pesado. Es una presión enorme que cae sobre ella, no la deja respirar y sus lágrimas salen a borbotones, calientes, espesas, amargas porque su cuerpo ya no puede seguir conteniendo el dolor que causa el hueco que dejó Chris.

Allí al frente de ella, bajo las sabanas. Sus ojos de vía láctea, brillantes, puros, pulcros. De esos ojos ya sólo hay algo negro, no existe y Jal se siente como perdida del planeta, aun cuando sus pies estén amarrados a varias cuerdas que la sujetan a la realidad.

(desgarra; un mordisco, un gemido de dolor, un sí que no volverá-

Alguien apagó la luz; las figuras que formaban las sombras de sus manos (sus cuerpos colisionando tan caliente, supernovas en el universo, ese que era de ellos, lejos de las calles, cerca de los astros)

No están y a Jal se le rompe los huesos por el dolor que el mundo causa sobre ella. Los secretos que le arrebataron a Chris, la vida que se lo dio por un momentico para que lo curara

(y ella le dio sus manos, esas que encajaron en su cara  
>La soledad que ya no existe, sólo Jal que nunca se va a ir.<p>

Para luego llevarse su ropa de carne y huesos, esa que tantas veces la abrigó en las noches, dando Chris todo lo que era él _porque tú eres todo Jal, todo_. Y Jal se sentía por fin como feliz.

(Todo fue muy rápido  
>-Intenso. Garrafal. Brillante. Risas. Calor. Chris.- Todo fue demasiado rápido, pero demasiado felicidad.<br>Y a Jal algo se le retuerce en la tráquea, y en el estómago, en los ojos que no ven a Chris y los _sí_que se perdieron para siempre.

(**&**)(sketch&-maxxie-)

.Algo está buscando la manera de salir, algo que quieres olvidar.

;

Sketch sueña (pero no lo es, solo los ojos cerrados) y recuerda cuando Max la besó en el cuello, le dijo lo bonita que era y de pronto todo se pone tan caluroso.

(La mano en la entrepierna y un ¡Maxxie! Que sale desesperado, casi inconexo pero muy fuerte y-)

Después duerme -está vez lo hace, el tórax que sube y baja- y en los sueños Max le dice que la detesta. Tiene los ojos duros y hay miradas despectivas; también no-miradas pero a Sketch estás no le duelen.

Y es una pesadilla; desde el principio siempre lo ha sido pero ella siempre consigue que sus rostros sean sólo rayones, como si hubiera cogido un vidrio y con mucho odio los hubiera eliminado.

Dejando sólo su nombre(s), un borrón del cual ella puede crear lo que sea. Al final es su cabeza y eso es algo que nadie podrá arrebatarle

-al diablo Maxxie de las pesadillas, ese nuncapodráserreeeal.

Ella es la que quiere ser y ella es la novia de Maxxie. Max la ama y le toca los pechos. Todo es increíblemente ideal.

Los flash de su cámara son como un beso de su cerebro. Casi cercano. Y Sketch se siente un poco más caliente y es un montón de fotografías que al final van succionando poquito a poquito a Maxxie.

Aunque él no se dé cuenta, (nunca lo sabrá)

Sketch imagina e inventa, la realidad cada vez se va distorsionando y desapareciendo entre los parches que revelan que atrás de aquel enorme collage de fotografías hay una pared.

-Las sonrisas macabras, llenas de ilusión. Los dedos excitados, fantasiosos. Las vendas que le aprietan la caja torácica (matándola) y su corazón a penas se mueve, inmovilizado por la tela.

Su cerebro que trabaja a mil-.

La realidad no es nada para Sketch. No existe. Sólo existe _su_ realidad, que es una desteñida fantasía que cada día parece ser sólida,  
>(Para ella, para el resto del mundo, es simplemente loca, despreciable)<p>

Luego Maxxie de las pesadillas toma vida y a Sketch las vendas se le rasgan un poco, sangrando por entre las grietas.

¡Esto es imposible, tú me amas Maxxie, me amas! Tú no eres real, tú no eres mi Maxxie, tú eres nada. Pero sigo sangrando y tengo mucho dolor de cabeza; como desearía que Maxxie ardiera conmigo, así junto con mi cabeza.

El agua se cuela en la pared, destruye las fotografía (sólo es papel) y la realidad sale del telón, rasposa, filosa, pesada y árida.

Sketch, al final del camino sólo quedó hecha cinta desteñida mientras Maxxie (el de las pesadillas) real la enterraba como si nunca hubiera existido.

-nunca lo hizo-.

(**&**)(effy&tony)

.Sostuve tu mano a lo largo de estos años y todavía tienes todo de mí.

;

Algo extraño pasa cuando Tony está con Effy. El acto se termina y él respira, se fuma un cigarrillo y la sonrisa le sale como natural, perezosa, liviana. Los ojos de velas, así como iluminando las sombras.

Y Effy (que está ahí o entre las gotas que caen y caen) que sonríe y es como si ya no estuviera enferma o rota. Tony que le hace muecas y jugarretas y cosas que le devuelven a la niñez cuando Effy llevaba crespos y Tony reía como las campanillas. Cuando no habían palabras dolorosas y silencios egoístas. Sólo Tony y Effy, un remolino azul y negro.

Ella se quiebra y Tony espera, paciente, como el río que se oye a lo lejos. Las piedras que se mueven y el temblor de la tierra. Tony pestañea y Effy por momentos se le pierde (borrosa, de aire) pero ahí está la sonrisa inocente y sus ojos que son como luces en el infinito, muy lejanos.

Se aproxima la avalancha pero Tony está confiado. La conoce más allá porque es como es el pedazo de alma que se le desprendió al nacer y es el recuerdo viviente de que algún día estuvieron completos.

Y eso es algo que no se permitiría caérsele de las manos, mucho menos olvidarlo jamás.

(**&**)


End file.
